Same but Different
by Nerdy Fangirl 1739
Summary: Frigga sends Loki to another realm to find himself and calm down, but little did he know that Frigga sent him to Arendelle, where another person- some what like him sits and waits, for she had the same problem as him. Read to find out what happens! (This sorta changes the outcome of Thor the dark world) I DO NOT OWN THOR, FROZEN OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hai guys!**

 **This is my new project, and hopefully it will be Popular. See what I did there? No? Okay then...**

 **I DON'T OWN FROZEN, THOR, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS !**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

Elsa sat in the conference room listening as Anna ranted on about how a limit of chocolate to buy at the chocolate shop should be illegal. Elsa shifted in her seat and sighed. Gerda the head maid was knitting, while Kay, the head butler, was dusting. Having nothing to do she was forced to listen. Elsa loved her sister but sometimes, Anna needs to calm down. Elsa massaged her temples and laid her head down on the table.

Elsa, even though learning to control her gift, Had trouble excepting it. It caused her great pain in her past and hurt many. She often wished she could change that. An often when she thought about it, she forgot how to control it. She groaned quietly as spikes of Ice spread across the table.

"Elsa? Are you Okay?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed. "I just need a brake from it all, From being Queen. From the stress."

"We could have a spa day," Anna suggested.

"Anna, that sounds lovely, but I think I should go up the North Mountain and have a few days to myself," Elsa said.

"Okay. Wait who will run the Kingdom while your away?" Anna asked.

"I think you know enough, and Kristoff can help you. I'm going then, I'd better pack," She said as her mood lifted.  
She hoped Marshmallow - Her snow monster - was doing okay. Last she saw he fell down into a massive chasm. She hoped he was alright.

She went to her room and packed a case full of books and a pillow and blanket. She could craft her clothing out of ice.

She decided she would leave tomorrow it should only be a days journey up to the ice palace.

The next day She arranged with Anna that She'd be gone a week. She made sure that The staff was in check, and Anna was in check. She checked the chest the kitchens filled with food for her, and soon she was off to the North Mountains.

She road through the woods in her ice carriage and in an hour and a half into her journey she came upon Oaken's. She stopped inside to get something for lunch. Oaken, instead of asking for money, asked for a trade. Elsa traded him a dress, handmade with ice by the Queen herself.

She continued on and by Dinner time she was at the ice palace. She had to repair the staircase, the balcony, and a few other things, but she was happy to be in her safe haven again.

She lied down and went to sleep.  
Enjoying the Peace and Quiet that the mountain brought to her, but little did she know the Peace and Quiet wasn't going to last long.

 **A/N:**

 **Sooooooooooooo whad' you think?**  
 **Lemme know and leave a Review !**

 **P.S. : Don't worry! Loki will be in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hai guys! Chapter 2!**

 **I DO NOT, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED FROZEN; THOR; OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS !**

 **onto the story!**

...

Frigga sat through another rant from Loki, about how Odin wasn't his father. She sighed.

"Then am I not your Mother?" she asked heart broken.

"No. Mother I-"

Frigga cut Loki off, "I know. I think you should go away for a while. To compose yourself, To think. It's not that easy to think when your in a cell."

"Where would you send me?" Loki asked wearily.

"That is for me to know, and you to learn when you get there," Frigga smiled at her son.

"Dose Odin know about this?" Loki asked.

Frigga shook her head. "No, He dose not."

Loki grinned. "I'll go."

...

Loki went into an Illusion of a guard and He and Frigga both hurried to the rainbow bridge, to the Bifrost.

Frigga told Heimdall the location as loki waited.

"Please, Think. Don't get upset when you find why I sent you," Frigga said embracing her son.

"Yes, Goodbye mother," He said returning the embrace.

...

Soon Loki swirled through the flash of light and space and landed in his location. He spit out snow as he stood up.

 _Snow?_ Loki said Silently. _Why did mother send me to a mountain?_

He glanced around and ventured up the mountain to see why Frigga sent him here. As he climbed he saw something in the distance. Something blue. As he came closer he saw it was a place- Of ice?

 _What in the World?_ He thought.

He came to a staircase. He climbed wearily. He came to the double doors and opened them.

...

In the Ice tower, Loki ventured inside and looked around. He had to admit it was beautiful. A Frozen fountain stood a few feet away. He walked around taking in the sight. Another staircase.

He was about to climb the second staircase when he heard a Voice.

"Who are you?"

...

Loki looked up to see a woman at the top of the stairs. She wore a ice blue dress - Ice he presumed.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded.

"I am Loki, of Asgard," He declared.

"Well 'Loki of Asgard' you intruded upon my property without knocking," she said annoyed.

"Why would I need to knock? Besides I thought No one lived here," He said.

Elsa sighed "You were Mistaken. I don't come here often though."

"Who are you?" Loki asked, His curiosity getting the better of him.

"I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle," She said regally.

 _Hm. Queen Impressive._ Loki thought.

"Where am I?" Loki asked.

"Well Your in Arendelle, Are you alright?" Elsa asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Loki asked the Queen.

"Well, You don't know where you are, and you aren't dressed properly for the snow," Elsa said.

Loki Scoffed. "Says the woman wearing a dress and heals."

"The cold doesn't bother me. I am an Ice welder," Elsa said.

"A Frost Giant?" He asked. He thought they were all dead.

"No, I am something like a witch as some would say, Why?"

"I Just thought they were dead. I was right," He murmured.

"Um. Did you know one?" Elsa asked.

"No. I am one."

 **A/N:**

 **Soooooooooooo Whad' you think?**

 **Lemme know and leave a Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Oh my gosh. IM SOOO SORRY! I tried to update but life got in the way, then I went on a vacation- and my mom said No Laptops. :( I am So sorry for the wait. please Please PLEASE Understand!**

 **I DO NOT NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED FROZEN, THOR, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS !**

* * *

"But I thought you said they were all dead?" Elsa questioned.

"All of the others are dead. Me? I'm very much alive," Loki said picking at his nails.

"You don't look like a Jotun," Elsa said.

"Well my 'Father'," Loki said using finger quotes "Magicked my skin to an Asear form."

"Asear?" Elsa asked him.

"Asgurdian."

"Oh- Wait. Asguard is real?" Elsa said surprised.

"Tell me, what Have you heard about Asguard?" Loki asked her.

"Well Papa told me about Asguard, and Jotenhiem and the rest of the realms, but I thought it was just a bed-time story."

Loki sighed pondering her words.

"Wait, Loki? As in the god of Mischief?" Elsa noted.

"Yes," Loki said as he formed an illusion of thousands of him.

"Well nice to meet you... What brings you to Arendelle?"

"Mother sent me here. Wanted me to calm down and think," Loki muttered.

"What did you do?" Elsa asked wearily.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked Irritated.

"Why are you an outcast?" She asked quietly.

"I attempted to take over an entire country," Loki said with a straight face.

"Wait. Attempted?" The queen asked.

"Yes. I tried to take over but I failed. My brother and his band of hooligans defeated me," Loki said angrily.

"Sorry I guess," Elsa said hesitantly. "What do you plan doing here?"

"Don't worry puny kingdom. I'm just waiting till' mother calls me back,"

"Don't you _Dare_ insult my kingdom," Elsa said cruelly.

Sharp ice spikes sprang from the walls and ceiling.

'Not bad.' Loki thought.

"I'm hating this as much as you, and I hate to ask but can I board here or dose this huge palace have no rooms?" Loki said.

Elsa stared into his eyes- Reading him. He didn't seem to want to harm her or take over Arendelle.

She sighed. "Fine. But one move, your out. Out of my castle and out of Arendelle."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Soooooo Whad' You Think?**

 **Lemme know what you think !**


	4. AN:

Greetings,

In a recent comment I received I remembered I actually had a account. Recently I have been busy with school and other activities that I had forgotten about my (cringe-worthy) writing. I do not have much commitment this summer and I plan to edit all my stories on this site, and hopefully, improve the word count and story line. If you really enjoyed my stories, hopefully you will enjoy the new and improved versions I am planning. Please forgive my awful grammar and writing skills from the past, and if my teacher taught me anything, there won't be as many in the future. Again, deepest apologies for the hiatus on updates, hopefully that will change soon.

 _\- NerdyFangirl1739_

(Such a weaboo name, I know, you can call me Ruizu.)


End file.
